


Til Death Do Us Part.

by LoudandDangerous



Series: I wrote this instead of sleeping [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 1990s, 2000s, Carnival, Coming of Age, Declarations Of Love, FLUFF TO THE 9TH DEGREE, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Non-Graphic Smut, now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudandDangerous/pseuds/LoudandDangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tyler was 6, Josh gave him a plastic ring from Chuck E Cheese. "It's a friendship ring!" He said.</p><p>When Tyler was 16, Josh gave him a silver ring he won from the carnival. "It's a promise ring!" He said.</p><p>When Tyler was 26, Josh gave him a golden ring he bought from the shop. "It's an engagement ring!" He said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til Death Do Us Part.

**Author's Note:**

> Late night fics, not going my math homework. It's all good here!

1994\. June 18th.

 

It's fairly chilly for June in Ohio, maybe it's because the night is always cold. Tyler didn't bother wearing his sweater, Josh gave him his instead. 

 

"You don't have to do that, you know." He wraps it around himself, staring to his best friend with a lollipop shoved in his mouth. "I mean, it's nice but you don't  _have_ to." He shrugs. Josh smirks, tapping his foot on the peddle of the Fisher-Price tricycle. 

 

"I know I don't have to, but if I can, why not?" Tyler looks at Josh like Tommy looks at Chuckie. "You looked cold, I mean, your shirt has a frickin' hole in it!"

 

Tyler gasps. "For your information,  _Joshua William,_ this is my favorite shirt. A moth just ate through it, and  _Frick_ is a bad, bad word." He scoffs, Josh laughs and leans back in the seat. He stays silent, drinking a Capri-Sun and listening to Tyler ramble on about why Frick is a bad word.

 

"Nobody really knows, I guess." Josh shrugs, refilling the pouch and squeezing it to deflate. "I mean, who makes bad words anyway? Why do we feel obligated to stop saying 'Frick--"

 

"OH MY DIDDLY DANG!" Tyler gasps at the word. "….also, I don't know what obligated means." Josh rolls his eyes, digging in his pocket for something. A few Chuck E Cheese tokens spill out until he smiles and holds the plastic to the moonlight. Tyler tilts his head to the side and quietly observes it, he stays confused until Josh hands it to him. "What is it?"

 

"It's a friendship ring!" He smiles at Tyler, slipping it on his index finger because whenever Tyler pointed to something, he wanted the ring to be what was seen. "We'll be best friends forever." He holds up his hand, pointing to a matching ring on his index finger. They fist bump the rings together, like Power Rangers. "Best Friends Forever Activate!" They pump into the air, Tyler falls off his tricycle. He looks up to Josh from the grass.

 

"Do you really think we'll be best friends forever?" Tyler holds out his hand, observing the plastic on his finger. 

 

Josh doesn't hesitate. "I do." 

* * *

2004\. June 18th.

 

Josh would like to thank the God he believes in for allowing these things to happen. His first kiss with Tyler when they were 14, drinking for the first time at a party they weren't supposed to be at. Slow dancing with him at homecoming, worn out plastic digging into his tuxedo as they swayed. He decides that a 10 year old ring just isn't as effective. Especially when they weren't friends anymore. 

 

Tyler pulls Josh away from the prizes to be won. "You don't have to do that, you know." He holds Josh's hand and runs off, the other booths, the other rides. A strip of tickets in his hand. "I mean, it's nice but you don't  _have_ to." He shrugs, Josh smirks and looks to the waning crescent above them.

 

"I know I don't have to, but if I can, why not?" Josh looks at Tyler like Flynn Rider looks at Rapunzel. "You like stupid stuff like that, look at you! Your fucking shirt is just a pothole and some money in it!"

 

"For your information,  _Joshua William,_ It's because the government never uses the taxes to fill holes with more cement, and fuck is a bad, bad word." He scoffs, Josh laughs and locks eyes with a specific booth. He stays silent, thinking of ways to win the game so he can give Tyler the prize. Tyler rambles on about curse words, Josh returns with sarcasm.

 

"Nobody knows, I guess." He shrugs, not taking his eyes off the prize. "I mean, who makes bad words anyway? Why do we feel obligated to stop saying 'Fuck--"

 

"HOWDY DOODY DAMN, Josh, you said it again!" Josh rolls his eyes, digging in his pocket for something. A few red tickets spill out, Josh grins when he tells Tyler to close his eyes. "Why?"

 

"Just do it." He laughs, handing the tickets, turning his snapback around and staring down the bottles to knock over. The first is a miss, the second hits the middle but the damn game is rigged. Tyler's smile is visible, eyes screwed shut. Josh gives it all he has, knowing Tyler is the only thing that matters. And he doesn't knock it down, no. The three glass bottle fucking  _smash_ to pieces when Josh throws the curve. Josh holds his hand out, pointing to the small box and mumbling 'thanks' self righteously and he opens it and slide it onto Tyler's finger.

 

"What is it?"

 

"It's a promise ring!" He notes endearingly, smiling sweetly at the bright lights illuminating Tyler. "We'll be together forever." He holds Tyler's hand, joking about the cheap metal and how it might possibly just turn his finger green. "Future Husbands Activate!" He smiles, pressing his forehead to Tyler's. 

 

"You really think we'll be together forever?"

 

"I do."

 

 

* * *

2014! December 1st.

 

It's a gentle poke, index finger on Josh's closed eyelids. Mumbling 'wake up!' to Josh, who's ass is still sore from the night before. He pokes his cheeks, the stubble and fakes a grumpy look to get Josh's attention. He smiles once he's awake, barely bothering to open his eyes.

 

"You don't have to do that, you know." 

 

"I know I don't have to, but if I can, why not?" Tyler looks at Josh, well, how Josh looks at Tyler. That  _says_ something. "You love when I wake you up like this. You love me for frick's sake. If not, you wouldn't be wearing my money hole shirt."

 

"For your information,  _Tyler Robert,_ it's because I always have to avoid the holes so you sleep fine in the car, and frick is a bad, bad word." He grins.

 

"Well, I don't care. Who makes bad words anyway? Why do we feel obligated to stop saying 'Frick'? We're adults. In any way, you're still sick as frick so wether it's a bad word is something I don't care about." He scoffs, teetering out of the bed. "Now, you know what day it is." He points to the calendar. Josh stays silent, pursing his lips and digging in his sock drawer for something. He smiles once he finds it, deciding now's a good time as any. It's too early, his body hasn't accustomed to the morning but he gets down on one knee anyway.

 

Tyler turns, gasping and almost falling off the foot of the bed. "What is it?"

 

"It's an engagement ring!" He says, Tyler nodding. Josh slips it on his finger, pressing their foreheads together. "Fiancés Activate!" He kisses Tyler, pressing him against the wall.

 

"You really think I'm going to wait?"

 

"Wait for what?"

 

"Wait to say I do." 

* * *

 

And on June 18th, 2015.

 

Tyler and Josh stood and said I do. And Tyler held up a hand with 3 rings on it.

 

1 for plastic. 2 for silver. 3 for gold. 


End file.
